


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by CobraPrincess



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Johnny Lawrence X Reader, Johnny and OC banter like 5-year-olds, Johnny likes being called Sensei, Johnny likes calling OC Princess, OC likes being called brat, OC likes being told she’s a good girl, Praise Kink, Unprotected Sex, Written Like A Script, age gap, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraPrincess/pseuds/CobraPrincess
Summary: Johnny finals agrees to spar with you...things take a turn ;)
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Original Female Character(s), Johnny Lawrence/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiii so I wrote this out in like a script-like format. If that’s not your cup of tea, i don’t blame you for leaving. However, i would like to mention that I worked very hard on this story, so if you could give it a chance that would be greatly appreciated! Okay, thank you so much and enjoy!

**Setting: Cobra Kai Dojo, a Thursday afternoon**

Johnny: [comes into the dojo with his duffle bag on his shoulder, smirks when he sees y/n sitting on the mat, criss cross applesauce, stretching] well, well, well, if it isn’t y/n

Y/N: [turns from where she’s stretching so she can face Johnny, who’s just entered the dojo] I said i wasn’t afraid to spar with you, just cause I haven’t done martial arts in a while doesn’t mean i won’t wipe the floor with you [she smirks and turns back to continue stretching] 

Johnny: you really believe that crap huh? Sorry to break it to you, but there’s no way you’ll beat me sparring. Especially if you’re not dressed in proper uniform [he eyes her gym clothes as he says this, and begins walking towards his office] 

Y/N: [chuckles and stands up from the mat, and walks over to her duffle bag] you mean wear a gi? I came prepared babe [she yanks a white gi out of her duffle bag, and a black belt as well] 

Johnny: [regards the gi with a cautious look, then grins] I’m not sparring you while you’re wearing a Tae Kwon Do gi [he steps into his office and plops his duffle bag on his desk and begins rummaging through it to take out his gi and lucky headband]

Y/N: [scoffs and crosses her arms] why not? 

Johnny: Because, it’d be a disrespect to this dojo, we teach the badass art of karate...not tae kwon do

Y/N: [laughs sardonically] oh no, i know what this is- you’re scared to fight me because you know you’ll lose. You’re just trying to come up with an excuse

Johnny: [stops rummaging to turn around] scared? Of you princess? Never.

Y/N: [gets in his physical space and looks him in the eyes] then prove it.

Johnny: [lets his pride get the better of him and doesn’t even think about backing down] fine. T-10 minutes you need to be dressed in that gi and on the mat. Got it? 

Y/N: [smirks because she’s getting exactly what she wanted] Got it...Sensei [she winks as she walks over to the bathroom to change into the gi]

——————- 10 minutes later————————

Y/N: [waiting impatiently on the mat for Johnny, who she has not seen since she stepped out of his office to change] C’mon you pre-madonna diva, I’m sure you look pretty enough, now get out here! 

Johnny: [rolling his eyes, steps out of his office] Alright dingus, let’s do this

Y/N: [is taken aback by how good Johnny looks right now. She’s seen pictures of him in the black gi, but never seen it in person. And boy does he look good right now] y-yeah let’s do this [she takes her place on the mat to face opposite to Johnny] 

Johnny: stuttering? Are you alright princess? [he smirks and stands opposite to Y/N]

Y/N: [rolls her eyes] whatever, just get into fighting stance [she squares her shoulders, turns her body, and make her hands into fists]

Johnny: [does the same, and the smirk on his face never leaves] 

Y/N: I cannot wait to wipe that smug look off your face jackass

Johnny: only if you can reach it baby

Y/N: [groans and clenches her jaw] ready? 

Johnny: [nods] on 3

Y/N: 1...2.. [she sucks in a breath to slow her breathing, she feels anxious. She doesn’t know his fighting style at all, and now is when her brain decides to remind her of that. But she pushes all those thoughts back. Takes another slowing breath] 3 

Johnny: [immediately goes to strike, attempts to punch her stomach-]

Y/N: [she blocks the punch with a “wax off” motion, and kicks his stomach]

Johnny: [Caught off guard, he falls in on the contact of the kick. But then recovers and grabs her foot, yanking her off balance, and sweeps her leg with his right leg]

Y/N: [She collapses with an “oof” and a groan] so you play dirty?

Johnny: [reaches out a hand to help her up] no, i just play to win

Y/N: [takes his hand, but then locks her grip on it and pulls him down onto the mat. Before he can land on her, she turns them so she ends up lying on top of him, hands pressing down on his shoulders] 

How's that workin out for ya?

Johnny: [grabs her wrists and turns them both over. Pins her to the mat, with both wrists held over her head, with just one of his hands] Pretty well actually [he smirks down at her scowl]

Y/N: [undulates her hips, in an attempt to get him off of her. Panting and making noises of disappointment when she finds he won’t budge] C’mon get off 

Johnny: Admit I’m better than you 

Y/N: [scoffs] no way, this is just the first round, and it’s not over yet! [She tests the grip on her wrists by trying to yank them out. Johnny does not budge, or give any sign that he will be letting go of her wrists] 

Johnny: Yeah it’s the first round, and you blew it, now admit I’m better [He uses his free hand to grab her jaw and force her to make eye contact with him] 

Y/N: it’s not my fault you play dirty, i thought you were going to play with honor [she attempts to jerk her head out of his grasp, but fails at that too] 

Johnny: i can fight dirty and still have honor, princess [he smirks] 

Y/N: oh really? So the way I'm supposed to fight back is by fighting dirty too huh? [she clenches her jaw and tries to slip her hands out one last time] 

Johnny: I’d love to see you try 

Y/N: oh really? Okay then. You asked for it. [she freezes thinking about what exactly she can do in her situation to get the upper hand and comes at a stalemate]

Johnny: Watcha gonna do sweetheart? [he chuckles and begins to let his smirk grow more into a smile of pure pride]

Y/N: [is stricken with an idea, and thinks it’s worth a shot] This. [she slips both her legs between Johnny’s and begins to undulate her hips again, this time with a different goal] 

Johnny: [taken aback by this, and generally just confused is now frozen in shock] wh-what are you doing? [the hand on y/n’s jaw let’s go, and instead goes to the mat to keep himself up]

Y/N: [smirks and leans her head up to whisper in his ear] playing dirty baby

Johnny: [a groan is caught in his throat as he feels his body reacting to what she’s doing] ha getting bold aren’t we sweetheart? 

Y/N: [bites her lip and blinks innocently up at him] what do you mean “sweetheart”? [she’s able to slip a hand out of his grasp, but doesn’t make her escape just yet. Instead she places it on the small of his back, and presses down to create more friction between them (due to further closeness and added weight)] 

Johnny: [gasps at the feeling of y/n’s hand at the small of his back, encouraging him to move with her] shit! Ah! Are you sure you know what you’re doing princess? 

Y/N: I know exactly what I’m doing...now move. [she grips his hip tightly, and forces his hip to move against hers] oh- [she didn’t really expect her body to react since she’s the one in control, but here she is...getting flustered and lightheaded]

Johnny: [sees stars when y/n grips his hips and forces him to move against her. He was convinced she was going to be the death of him] You think you get to be in control? No. I set the pace, I’m in control. Now let go of my hip and put your hand back up over your head with the other

Y/N: [She hasn’t forgotten her plan of escape, but at this point she’s genuinely curious of where this is headed. So she lets go of his hip and slips her hand back into his grasp] 

Johnny: Good girl 

Y/N: [shudders at the pet name and shuts her eyes for a second. Then realizes Johnny’s not moving] so what now jackass? You gonna move or something? 

Johnny: I’ll move when I want to [he takes his free hand off the mat and moves it to lightly lay around her throat] you always said you wanted to be choked by me, isn’t that right? [he begins to add some pressure, to the arteries, not the windpipe] 

Y/N: [her head is spinning, she had always lightly joked about being choked by him, but she never thought it would actually happen] ye-yeah, that’s right [she moans softly] 

Johnny: [feels the way his groin reacts to the sound she just made, and realizes it’s time to move, and add some more pressure to her throat] hmmmm, you’re always so feisty and ready to fight. And now, look at you.

Y/N: [whimpers and closes her eyes as Johnny begins a slow easy grind, she can feel him harden in his pants as he moves against her, and the pressure on her throat is indescribably amazing] fuck ah- [she gasps as he starts to pick up the pace, little by little, teasing her]

Johnny: look at you, you look so good right now sweetheart. You look so good for me, you’re doing so good baby. [Every noise she makes, is sending him one step closer to the edge] 

Y/N: [looks Johnny in the eyes and moans softly when she sees the way he’s looking at her] fuck Johnny i- [she moans as he begins picking up the pace quicker] 

Johnny: you what? Spit it out princess.

Y/N: [turns her head in ecstasy and whimpers again] i want you to-fuck oh my god [johnny had begun sucking into her neck whilst she was speaking, so she felt unable to complete her sentence] 

Johnny: [murmurs while his lips are still on y/n’s neck] you want me to what baby? What do you want? 

Y/N: fuck- i - [she almost forgets what she was going to ask, and then remembers. She turns her head back and whispers hotly into Johnny’s ear] i want you to fuck me

Johnny: [caught, completely off guard, is not only impressed by y/n’s boldness but also extremely turned on by it, is frozen in shock once again] wait- shit ah- right now? [y/n had begun undulating her hips again as he was trying to speak. The hand around her throat lets go, and once again returns to the mat to keep him up] 

Y/N: [nods feverantly] yes right now, i need you right fucking now. I need you to fuck me 

Johnny: [groans at this and thinks about the danger of Miguel or any of his students walking in] we can’t- what if someone walks in? 

Y/N: [smiles and kisses him. She hears and feels him groan into the kiss. Then she pulls back and looks him into his eyes] Not only will no one be here for at least another hour, but we’re basically having sex right now, at least if you fuck me, we won’t dirty the gi’s. You wouldn’t want to teach class in a gi full of spunk- I’m looking out for you [she kisses him again and yanks her hands free from his grip. She begins to undo her belt, when a hand falls on top of hers. She looks back up at Johnny] what? 

Johnny: Are you sure you want this? This isn’t just something you think you want but then you’re going to regret right? Because we can stop right now if you want to [his body might be saying it doesn’t want to stop ever, but his brain knows that he doesn’t want to force y/n into this, he cares about her a lot, and he doesn’t want to ruin what they have] 

Y/N: [smiles up at him and kisses him softly, then pulls away] I’ve wanted to hook up with you since the day i met you, babe. Now please help me get this shit off [she looks back down the belt and finishes undoing it, then tossed it aside] 

Johnny: [He grips the bottom of her white gi’s top and yanks it up, so it can go over her head as she yanks her arms out. He tosses it aside, landing somewhere near the belt. He looks down at her and takes in the sight. He’s never seen her without a shirt on...and boy is he enjoying this sight] 

Y/N: take a picture, it'll last longer. [she says it with casual confidence, but the flush high on her cheeks and her nervous eyes betray her] are you gonna help me take my pants off or what? 

Johnny: yeah, one second [he leans down, almost in a trance, and slowly and softly kisses her left breast, where her heart is] 

Y/N: [She realizes this and is blushing harder than before. if she wasn’t crushing over him before? She was definitely head over heels now] oh- 

Johnny: [lifts his head up, but before he can completely lean back up, he presses a chaste kiss to her lips. Then he grips her White gi’s bottom and looks at her] 

Y/N: [lifts her hips so he can tug her pants off] 

Johnny: [He yanks the pants off as swiftly as possible and then goes back down for another kiss. This one, deeper than the others. There’s an urgent heat behind this one]

Y/N: [between kisses tries to speak] um-you’re still dressed- shit babe [she begins to fumble with his belt to get to the good part as quick as possible] 

Johnny: [looks down at himself and then looks back up at her and chuckles. The utter look of pure determination on her face is just adorable] You seem really focused to get my clothes off 

Y/N: [she sighs of exasperation and looks up at him] well it would help if YOU helped me jackass [she looks back down at his belt and continues to undo it] it’s just harder taking off somebody’s belt-

Johnny: [yanks her hands off and swiftly undoes the belt himself, then tosses it aside. He immediately feels y/n’s hands yanking down his black gi’s bottoms and snaps his head back to look down at her] woah- woah, shouldn’t we get the top part off first, princess? Relax babe, there’s no rush, slow down. 

Y/N: [Looks up at him and flushes deeply] I- i um- I’ve always wanted you to fuck me while wearing the black gi so- since it’s impossible with the bottoms...i was thinking you could keep the top on? [she bites her lip nervously, and feels incredibly embarrassed. She cannot believe she just admitted one of her fantasies to him] 

Johnny: [extremely turned on by this swoops down for a heated kiss. And revels in the whimper y/n makes] 

Y/N: [kisses Johnny with such a fervent urgency, and just feeling overheated herself begins to moan wantonly] shit-sorry i didn't mean to-

Johnny: [shuts her up by kissing her again. And only breaks away so he can sit up and begin yanking his pants off] 

Y/N: [Leans up and helps him get it past his knees so he can start kicking them off] 

Johnny: [as soon as the pants are off, he’s on top of y/n like a feral animal. He groans deeply at the feeling of her soft smooth legs between his, and the knowledge that the only thing between them is their underwear(and of course the top part of his gi)] shit- 

Y/N: [leans up and reaches to palm Johnny through his boxers] is this okay? 

Johnny: [moans low in his throat, and tosses his head back] yeah- of course it’s fucking okay

Y/N: [smiles and kisses him deeply, fevered and just enough tongue to make her moan] 

Johnny: [slides his right hand alongside y/n’s body and lands on her hip, gripping it tightly, but not tight enough to bruise her] 

Y/N: [pulls away from the kiss and looks into his eyes carefully] 

Johnny: [is confused by her stare and thinks she may be referring to the hand gripping her hip, so he goes to move it, when she stops him with her free hand. He looks at her cautiously and with confusion] What- oh

Y/N: [uses her free hand to guide his hand lower and more central. She never breaks eye contact with him as their combined hands reach her underwear] 

Johnny: [he recognizes the silent question in her gaze and dips his hand under her panties] 

Y/N: shit- oh- [she tosses her head back and shuts her eyes. Throughout all of this she hasn’t stopped palming him, but her movements have slowed now that his hand was currently in her underwear] 

Johnny: [smirks proudly] i haven’t even started touching you princess [he dips his fingers lower, towards the entrance of her c*nt, and touches her lightly, his fingers are met with precome, and he pulls back a bit so he may further tease her] wow, i haven’t even touched you yet and you’re already wet for me 

Y/N: [even in her state of ecstasy, she can still muster a scoff, and looks back at him] well we were humping each other like a bunch of horny teenagers a couple minutes ago

Johnny: [chuckles at her feisty-ness. And realizes she’s stopped palming him, but finds that he doesn’t really mind. He wants to tease her right now, that’s his main focus] good point princess [he slides a digit into her, and revels in the gasp she lets out] 

Y/N: fuck- [she’s no Virgin, but the fact that she’s been fantasizing about this for weeks, and to actually have it happen is unbelievable,she can’t help herself] mmmm 

Johnny: [smirks and curls the finger inside] you like that? 

Y/N: [feels like a match lit her insides up, and to speak coherent sentences feels like such an incredible feat she cannot accomplish] i- fuck

Johnny: [adds another finger and begins to scissor them, but finds it a tad difficult to stretch her, then snaps his head up to look at her] baby you’re so fuckin tight- [he continues to stretch her out by scissoring inside of her] 

Y/N: [moans, squeezing her eyes shut, and reaches out to him and grips his shoulder, tightly] fuck 

Johnny: [chuckles and looks down at y/n, who is clearly losing control of her body] breathe baby, it’s okay sweetheart, it’s okay [he continues to scissor for a while, until he decides she’s ready for another finger and begins stretching her out some more. He leans down and kisses her forehead] You’re doing so good baby, open your eyes princess, look at me 

Y/N: [finds it impossible to open her eyes at the moment] i can’t- fuck [she feels herself clench around his fingers] I’m close holy shit- I’m fucking close- [she’s in absolute disbelief that she’s actually close so soon]

Johnny: [doesn’t stop fingering her, instead uses his free hand to yank her hair, forcing her to open her eyes and look at him] no, you’re not going to come right now. [he begins curling the fingers inside again, and feels her clench and quiver] Now, keep your eyes open, and don’t come, you understand? 

Y/N: [feels extremely lightheaded and dizzy] I- I - fuck i can’t Johnny I’m going to co-

Johnny: [growls in a deep and low voice] no you’re not, if you come, I’m not going to fuck you. Do you see how serious I am? 

Y/N: [recognizes his serious tone and his gaze to be 100% not kidding] but- 

Johnny: no excuses, give me fucking results. Now, don’t come, hold back

Y/N: [whimpers and feels herself clenching around Johnny’s fingers. Tries to calm her mind and take deep slowing breaths, regulate her breathing. She starts to think of someone walking in, a student. That would be really embarrassing and awful. she laughs as she imagines Kreese just walking in and not giving a shit, just making his way down to Johnny’s office]

Johnny: What’s so funny? 

Y/N: Nothing...just thought of something to hold myself back [she moans as Johnny tugs on her hair again] Fuck

Johnny: [takes his hand out of her hair and wraps it around her throat, and relentlessly adds pressure to make her lightheaded] not so fast princess, we’re only getting started 

Y/N: [moans erratically at the delicious pressure on her throat] ah- fuck 

Johnny: yeah there ya go [he begins fingering her mercilessly, rapidly and curling] c’mon baby let’s see if you can do this

Y/N: fuck- fuck-fuck [she begins to squeeze her eyes again when the hand on her throat squeezes tightly for a second, and she blinks her eyes open again] S-sorry i- i forgot-

Johnny: Keep those fucking eyes open sweetheart, i need to know you can do this, or else i wont fuck you 

Y/N: [She moans and begins to think of how the fuck he’s gonna know when she’s “ready for him to fuck her”. She then gets a brilliant idea as she realizes her hands have stopped palming him, for lord knows how long. She smiles innocently up at him and bats her lashes. Then shoves her hand in his underwear] 

Johnny: [Completely caught off guard stutters his ministrations] F-fuck [He moans as he feels her wrap her hand around him and swipe her thumb over his leaking head] 

Y/N: “You like that baby?” [she smirks and brings her hand up, licks a stripe on her palm and returns it back to wrap around his dick] hmmmm i think you do [she begins to pump him and moans as he continues to finger her] 

Johnny: [groans, the both of them being jerked off is just doing something to him. It’s now that he realizes he needs to be inside her, or else he’s going to explode. He takes his fingers out of her and his dick twitches at the whimper she lets out. He grabs her hand and takes it and removes it from jerking him. He grabs her underwear and yanks it off, tosses it somewhere. He stares down at her in awe] Baby, you’re so beautiful wow 

Y/N: [she blushes and looks away. Then realizes he still has his underwear on and leans forward and hooks her fingers on the edge] 

Johnny: [looks down at her enthusiasm and laughs as he helps her take the boxers down] there we go [he pauses as he realizes he doesn’t have a condom]

Y/N: [looks up at him nervously and realizes he’s hesitating] What’s wrong? Are you having second thoughts- 

Johnny: - no! No no! Absolutely not, it’s just that i- oh man, i just realized i don’t have a condom

Y/N: [pauses and considers this] well...have you been with anyone recently? 

Johnny: no- well...you know that- i haven’t-...done this in a while 

Y/N: [smiles and wraps her arms around the back of his head to pull him down] Okay then, we’re good to go. I trust you 

Johnny: But- you can still get pregnant-

Y/N: [laughs at this and smiles at him endearingly] well… I’m on the pill, so the odds of me getting pregnant are slim to none, if anything I’ll get a Plan B. There’s no need to worry babe

Johnny: [is still hesitant, and he knows y/n can see that] 

Y/N: Look, I’ve been wanting you to fuck me for as long as I can remember. Now can you please just put your dick inside of me? [That seems to do the trick, because Johnny is on her within seconds. Maneuvering her so he is between her legs and hikes up her knees] 

Johnny: You ready? 

Y/N: [smirks] You know I’m not one to back down from a challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is in the next chapter <3


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny: [pushes the head of his cock inside of her and pauses, looking at her face to make sure everything’s okay] 

Y/N: [she picks up on this and nods, taking a deep slowing breath to calm her erratic heart] 

Johnny: [continues to slowly enter her, but continues to take quick pauses] You’re so fucking tight princess [he groans a bit as he says this] what are you? A fuckin Virgin?

Y/N: [laughs at this and grabs his bicep to steady herself as she feels Johnny continue to move in, but continues to laugh] no, I’m not, i just don’t have sex that often okay? 

Johnny: [Y/N’s laugh quite literally goes straight to his dick, vibrating it a bit. It takes everything in his power not to sheath the rest of himself into her and pound her like there’s no tomorrow] shit, stop laughing [he has to pause once more to take a deep breath] 

Y/N: [smirks] what’s the matter? Scared you’re gonna come before I do, old man? 

Johnny: [this ignites something in him and he growls. He grabs Y/N’s hip with his right hand, and the back of her left knee with his left hand, and flips them over. This in turn causes Y/N to slide all the way down his dick] shit- [he groans deeply within his chest] 

Y/N: oh- [the vibrations from Johnny’s groan feels very nice] 

Johnny: [takes a moment and then reaches up with his right hand to gather Y/N’s hair in one grip, and tugs] now princess, you’re going to ride me. And you’re not going to come, unless i tell you that you can. Understood? 

Y/N: [moans when Johnny pulls her hair. That definitely did something for her, and she prays he’ll keep doing that] wait what? [she had forgotten he was talking 

Johnny: [yanks her hair again] I said! You’re not going to come unless i tell you, “you can come”. And you’re going to ride my dick like the good girl you are. Now, tell me you understand. 

Y/N: [feels lightheaded and dizzy] yeah- yes i understand! [she unintentionally clenches on his dick when he pulls her hair again, and this causes Johnny to curse and moan] 

Johnny: Whenever you’re ready princess

Y/N: “I’ll move when i want to” [she smirks down at him] 

Johnny: [rolls his eyes] brat 

Y/N: [clenches around him again, this time on purpose. She wants him to say that again, she needs to hear him call her a brat]

Johnny: [grips her hip with his left hand when he feels her clench] oh. You like that huh princess? You like being called a whiny brat? 

Y/N: [clenches again and nods, never breaking eye contact with him] 

Johnny: [hums] get on with it then...brat 

Y/N: [clenches once more and then begins to move her hips. Rocking forward, lifting a bit, rocking back, and then down] 

Johnny: [smirks and looks at Y/N with pride] good girl 

Y/N: [her hips stutter at that, Jesus every pet name is just absolutely destroying her. She moans and throws her head back when Johnny begins gently rubbing her clit] 

Johnny: Such a good girl, look at you. God, you’re so good baby, you’re doing so good baby [he’s noticed she enjoys words of praise, so decides to give her that] 

Y/N: [moans wantonly. The sensations of having Johnny Lawrence inside of her, and Johnny Lawrence praising her while rubbing her clit all at once, is just so much for her. She knows she’ll come soon if he keeps it up] if you-...if you keep that up I’ll start calling you Sensei...see how much you like that [thinking it would be a turn off, it takes her completely by surprise when she feels his dick twitch inside of her] oh- “You like that huh babe? You like it when i call you Sensei?” 

Johnny: fuck- [he really, really likes hearing Y/N call him Sensei] 

Y/N: [smriks. She leans down and whispers in his ear] I need to fuck me Sensei, i need you to flip us around and fuck me til i can’t walk [this seems to do the trick, because Johnny is grabbing them and flipping within seconds] 

Johnny: [wraps one hand around her throat, and the other hand by the side of her head on the mat] remember you asked for this princess [he begins to mercilessly slam himself into Y/N, and at the same time, begins to add pressure to her throat] 

Y/N: fuck- holy shit- oh my god- [she begins to moan erratically. This is exactly what she’s been fantasizing for the past couple weeks] baby- oh babe. Shit- [she grips Johnny’s bicep tightly, loving the feeling of corded muscle there, but also to try and steady herself somehow] 

Johnny: at a loss for words huh princess? Damn brat [he groans as he feels Y/N clench around him. So predictable] 

Y/N: [panting and moaning, realizes something kind of cheesy that she wants to do. With her free hand, she reaches for Johnny’s hand that is placed on the mat and links fingers with him. Their hands now connected, they are even more in tune with the other] 

Johnny: [starts to slow down a bit. He’s absolutely touched by this, he’s not one for cheesy rom-com bullshit. But this? Miss Y/N holding his hand, intertwining their fingers, it turns his heart into mush. God he’s so far gone for this chick] 

Y/N: is- is this okay? [she looks up at him expectantly] 

Johnny: [controlling his reaction so he doesn’t give himself away, remains as stoic and casual as possible] ye-yeah...that’s fine 

Y/N: [smiles and then squeezes his bicep. She realizes he might need some encouragement to continue railing her into the next century, so she smirks playfully up at him and winks] c’mon now, pick up the pace 

Johnny: [rolls his eyes] brat [he continues to ram himself into Y/N. He looks into her eyes, he sees a fire in them] 

Y/N: [She smirks as she decides to turn the tables on him a bit] You’re doing so good baby [she moans softly and bites her lip, never breaking eye contact] 

Johnny: [feels that familiar warmth and tightness coiling, but refuses to come before her, so does everything in his power to hold back] I wish you could see yourself right now- laid out for me, such a good girl. You look so beautiful right now baby, just for me [he begins squeezing her throat with more pressure than before to get her lightheaded] 

Y/N: [Moans and gasps erratically] f-fuck [she feels herself getting close] 

Johnny: Say I’m better princess, and then I’ll let you come [he gives her throat a quick tight squeeze] 

Y/N: [pulled out of her state of ecstasy, she smirks and tries to laugh, but the hand around her throat squeezes tight before she can] no- no- in your dreams-ah [she moans as he removes his hand from her throats, to wrap it in her hair and pull] 

Johnny: don’t be a fucking brat, tell me I’m better [he begins to pick up the speed, and he must hit  **_that_ ** spot, because Y/N slams her head back and moans] Say it 

Y/N: fuck- i - [she gasps as he hits that spot again. She really doesn’t want to say he’s “better”, not only does she disagree, but her pride and stubbornness refuses] call me a brat or princess again, and I’m gonna come- 

Johnny: [yanks her hair roughly] you’re not going to come until you say what i want to hear

Y/N: fuck you- shit ah- [johnny let go of her hair and hand to grab her hips and lift them] 

Johnny: [Pulls Y/N onto his lap without pulling out and holds onto her hips tightly] Tell me I’m the best princess, c’mon you can do it [he nuzzled his face into her neck and begins marking her up] 

Y/N: [moans softly, completely lost in the sensations. She can’t take this anymore] You promise i can come? 

Johnny: [runs his nails down her back and murmurs over her neck] yes you brat, i promise I’ll let you come [he grips her hair with one hand and holds her hips in place as he starts thrusting into her] 

Y/N: [on the brink of coming finally gives in] fine! You’re better, you’re the best, fuck- 

Johnny: [smiles proudly] that’s my girl 

Y/N: [feels her body tighten and she just lets go] Johnny, oh my god Johnny- shit- [she’s babbling and moaning all at once. Her body is convulsing, it feels like an electric current is running through her body] 

Johnny: [If feeling Y/N clench and convulse around him wasn’t enough to send him over the edge, hearing her say his name reverently was definitely the kicker] shit- oh fuck yeah- that’s my good girl [he fucked up into her, riding out his orgasm] 

Y/N: [gasping and panting as Johnny grips onto her for dear life and presses his face into her neck desperately breathing hot air. She runs her fingers through his now sweaty hair and smiles endearingly] wow

Johnny: [after catching his breath, he looks up at her and smirks] damn princess, that was fun...let’s do it again sometime 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story! I hope You enjoyed it
> 
> Also! Please let me know if you wanna see more of these two <3 
> 
> Also, you can follow me on Twitter @ralphmacchihoe , you can follow me there, I’ll follow you back, we’ll be besties lol


End file.
